yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Mesnevi/221-230
{| border="1" style="border-collapse:collapse;" |- | || FARSÇA ORJİNALİ || LATİNO TRANSKRİPTİ || TÜRKÇE TERCÜMESİ || İNGİLİZCE TERCÜMESİ |- | 221. || عاشقی گر زین سر و گر زان سرست || TRANSKRİPTİ BOŞ. || Sen “Bize o padişahın huzuruna varmaya izin yoktur” deme. Kerim olan kişilere, hiçbir iş güç değildir. || Don’t you say this: “We can’t go and approach that King.” With One generous, merciful it’s not difficult to be dealing. |- | 222. || عاقبت ما را بدان سر رهبرست || TRANSKRİPTİ BOŞ || O adamın, hekimin eliyle öldürülmesi, ne ümit içindi ne korkudan dolayı. || This man’s life was not taken by the hand of the physician,through a base motive such as fear or to gain some position. |- | 223. || هرچه گویم عشق را شرح و بیان || TRANSKRİPTİ BOŞ. || Tanrının emri ve ilhamı gelmedikçe hekim, onu padişahın hatırı için öldürmedi. || He wasn’t killed by the physician to gain the king’s favour: command of the Divine inspired the physician’s behaviour. ,. |- | 224. || چون به عشق آیم خجل باشم از آن || TRANSKRİPTİ BOŞ, || Hızır’ın o çocuğun boğazını kesmesindeki sırrı halkın avam kısmı anlayamaz. || And in relation to the boy whose throat was cut by Khizer,such a mystery is not understood by all... who it does hear. |- | 225. || گرچه تفسیر زبان روشنگرست || TRANSKRİPTİ BOŞ || Tanrı tarafından vahiy ve cevaba nail olan kişi her ne buyurursa o buyruk, doğrunun ta kendisidir. || || One receiving inspiration and answers from the Almighty, whatever he may do or say to do is right... for he acts truly. |- | 226. || لیک عشق بی زبان روشنترست || TRANSKRİPTİ BOŞ || Can bağışlayan kişi öldürse de caizdir. O, nâibdir eli Tanrı elidir. || div>|| If One who has given everlasting life kills, it isn’t a crime:he is God’s messenger and his action is that of the Divine. : |- | 227. || چون قلم اندر نوشتن می شتافت || TRANSKRİPTİ BOŞ || İsmail gibi onun önüne baş koy. Kılıcının önünde sevinerek, gülerek can ver. || || O Lay your head before him like Ishmael lay down his head...like Mohammed’s soul... that with Allah is commingling. , |- | 228. || چون به عشق آمد قلم بر خود شکافت || TRANSKRİPTİ BOŞ || Ki Ahmed’in pâk canı, Ahad’la nasıl ebediyse senin canın da ebede kadar sevinçli ve gülümser bir halde kalsın. || || . |- | 229. || عقل در شرحش چو خر در گل بخفت || TRANSKRİPTİ BOŞ || Âşıklar, ferah kadehini, güzellerin elleri ile öldürdükleri vakit içerler. || || The cup of joy is emptied by the lovers at every moment... when their lives by the hands of those fair Ones are spent. , |- | 230. || شرح عشق و عاشقی هم عشق گفت || TRANSKRİPTİ BOŞ || Padişah o kanı şehvet uğruna dökmedi. Suizanda bulunma, münakaşayı bırak! || || Blood of that man wasn’t shed by the king because of lust: from such wrong thinking and argument desist you must. :